


Percival and Aglovale having feelings for you

by granblue_fascination



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just brothers fighting over you, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granblue_fascination/pseuds/granblue_fascination
Summary: This is a Tumblr request someone had asked on for Percival and Aglovale! Ask will be below:
Relationships: Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Captain/Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy), Danchou | Captain/Percival (Granblue Fantasy), Percival (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Percival and Aglovale having feelings for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Can I ask for Percival and Aglovale liking the same reader/captain? Could be HCs or a scenario :) And good luck on your blog!!  
> \--------  
> Ooh, we got some love competition, I like it! Thank you for the request and I hope you like it! And I appreciate the good luck uwu (Also, a thousand apologies for not finishing quickly!) 
> 
> (This was a bit of a struggle to come up with, so I hope it’s ok)

  * When meeting Percival in the forest and helping a family journey to a different country, he went on and titled you, along with Vyrn and Lyria, as his vassals and joined your crew. 



  * After asking him who he is, he had stated that he is from the House of Wales and is in search of how to rule a kingdom. 



  * Knowing that someone as mannerly as Percival joined your crew had made you nervous but he assures you that you are not just another vassal to him, you are someone much more than that. 



  * “Danchou, although you are my vassal, don’t let that title make you feel belittled. You are someone with a good heart and divine strength. If anything, I am most honored to be in your presence.”



  * That statement caused you to smile, so you extended your hand out in front of him and beamed, “Welcome to the crew, Percival.” After noticing that you are welcoming him with open arms, he gave a small laugh and shook it firmly. 



  * Since then, it has been a little more than a year since you met Percival, you had gotten to know more about Percival. Each new fact that he tells you makes you more interested in him as a person and you are just lucky to have met him. 



  * He too is lucky to have met you, but his feelings for you grew stronger by the day. It only took some time for Percival to realize that he was... in love with you? 



  * At first, he denied it, that it was only a mere fascination for you. But he took into consideration how he acts towards you, his demeanor would soften, the way that you laugh, smile, and just beam practically makes his heart feel as if he’s intoxicated in full elixirs.



  * As much as he loved you, he wanted to confess his feelings but he didn’t. He was worried that the bond between you two would be tainted, so he held his tongue. That was until someone decided to test him. 



~

  * When you and the crew were visiting Percival's country one day, his eldest brother, Aglovale made a request to join your crew. After some time of bickering and reasoning, in the end, Aglovale joined your crew. 



  * “Danchou, I apologize for the argument earlier, I was immature to act like that.”, Percival said to you as the two of you were walking, along with Aglovale, back to the Grancypher. 



  * “Don’t worry about it, Percival. You mean well, you’re trying to look out for everyone.”, giving a small smile, you gave him a pat on the back. 



  * “My dear brother, I didn’t think that you had it in you to be so frustrated. I believe the last I saw you frustrated was when I had that horrible plan…”, Algovale said as he gave a small smirk. 



  * “And I must thank you too, (Y/N). You have helped Percival grow and have helped me as well.” Aglovale stopped and went in front of you, taking your hand and pulling it towards him, giving it a kiss.



  * You immediately blush after that action and Percival, being jealous, grabbed you from him and pulled you into his chest, causing you to blush more. 



  * “Brother, what in Bahumat’s name are you doing?!”, Percival shouted in question and anger, not expecting his brother to act like this



  * . “Oh?~ Did my action bother you, brother?”, Aglovale chuckled. 



  * Not responding to Aglovale’s question, Aglovale continued, “I’ll take your silence as a yes. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, (Y/N).”



  * “I- It’s ok, really.”, you said awkwardly as you went aside from Percival. “I’m gonna go up ahead, ok? You two try to resolve your problems.”, then turning forward to walk to the ship. 



  * “Brother, what was that? Why did you act so rash with Danchou?”, Percival asked immediately as soon as you were far enough from them. 



  * “I was merely giving my thanks to them. Brother, if I didn’t know better, I would say that you’re jealous.”, Aglovale smirked as he spoke. “You’re in love with (Y/N), aren’t you?” 



  * Being taken aback as to what Aglovale said, Percival was left speechless.



  * “Percival. You are not the only one who has feelings for (Y/N).” 



~

  * ‘The sun’s starting to set. How long have they been talking for? I thought that they would get back here by now…”, you thought to yourself as you sat on your bed, looking out the window. 



  * “What if there’s a monster out there? Shit, I shouldn’t have left them!”, you said as you grabbed your sword, you ran out of your room and out to the port when you see two figures barely showing, one red and one blue.



  * Both brothers look to see that you’re running towards them. “What took you guys so long?! I thought something happened to you two!”, you yelled at them as you ran up to them. 



  * “Apologies, Danchou. We were having a bit of a talk.” Percival said as you stopped in front of them.



  * Come on, let’s go. It’s getting late.”, you grabbed the two brothers' hands, one hand holding Percival’s and the other holding Aglovale’s. The two brothers not expecting that sudden action was surprised. 



  * Percival was blushed red while Aglovale, looking as if it didn’t affect him, has seemed to have some rosiness in his cheeks. 



  * Then the two brothers looked at each other, their eyes communicating to each other, “Perhaps we shall compete to see who will win their heart.”, Aglovale’s eyes seemed to have said. 



  * Percival’s eyes widened a bit then softened, “Let’s leave that up to... (Y/N) to decide.” 




End file.
